


I Like Me Better

by lfg1986



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, So Much Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/pseuds/lfg1986
Summary: A fluffy one-shot taking place the morning after Armie and Timmy's first time together.  Inspired by the song "I Like Me Better" by Lauv.





	I Like Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear the song "I Like Me Better" by Lauv, I get images of Charmie being adorable together in Timmy's apartment in NY; So...this is what became of that, lol.
> 
> Not edited, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> To the fluffy porn posse. <3
> 
>  
> 
> To be young and in love in New York City (New York City)  
> To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me  
> To be drunk and in love in New York City  
> Midnight into morning coffee  
> Burning through the hours talking  
> Damn, I like me better when I'm with you  
> I like me better when I'm with you  
> I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause  
> I like me better when  
> I like me better when I'm with you

Waking up next to Armie for the first time gives Timmy the feeling of weightlessness, Armie’s solid mass resting half on top of him the only keeping him from floating through his open apartment window and out into the swift New York sunrise.

 

His eyes slide halfway open, the sudden light harsh against his sensitive eyes.  He hears the soft snores emanating from somewhere near his clavicle and a small smile tugs at his lips.  He closes his eyes only to open them a few seconds later, succumbing to the need to make sure this is real and not a dream, that Armie is really here with him, naked, in his bed, snuggled tight against him.  Sure enough, the solid weight on his chest is indeed none other than one Armand Hammer.

 

Timmy sighs happily, bringing a hand up to trace his fingers along the outside of Armie’s arm.  Armie makes a quiet snuffling noise, then proceeds to nuzzle further into Timmy’s neck.  “Nnn, too early, need more sleep.”  Armie’s arm flexes around his middle before relaxing again, breath evening back out as he slips back into unconsciousness.

 

The smile on Timmy’s face in that moment could rival the brightness of the quickly rising sun.  He’s too giddy to go back to sleep, so he just stays still and lets his mind trip back over the memories of the night before.  Armie showing up on his doorstep with a case of beer in one hand and a grin plastered on his face.  Them ordering Thai food and trying to catch up on Game of Thrones, giving up after 3 episodes because they got distracted by Timmy’s new sound system, deciding instead to blast some music and play dumb drinking games.  Both of them locking eyes as they took a drink to the question of “Never have I ever had a crush on a costar”, Armie licking his lips to chase away the drop of beer still clinging to his lips when he pulled the can away from his face.  Timmy following the movement with his eyes and a breath later, with his own mouth.  The two of them melding together like it was the most natural thing in the world, the most right, wondering why they hadn’t done it before.

 

Remembering the feeling of Armie’s whole body covering him, pressing him into the mattress as he vibrated with pleasure, makes Timmy’s heartrate speed up in his chest and his dick start to stir.  He bites at his lips as he tries to calm himself, not wanting to wake Armie just yet, even if he was dying for a repeat performance of last night.

 

After what seems like an eternity, Armie starts to stir for real, shifting his face out from the crook of Timmy’s neck to blink up at him with tired eyes.  “Hi.”  Armie’s lips twitch into a slow smile as he seems to recall where he is.

 

The herd of butterflies thundering through Timmy’s stomach at the sound of Armie’s sleep-rough voice make it hard for him to breathe properly, the soft look in Armie’s eyes not helping things in the least.  “Hi.”  It comes out a breathy whisper, scared to break whatever spell Armie must be under to have ended up here last night.

 

The hand on his waist drags slowly up and across his body, fingers extending to tuck a wild curl behind his ear before landing softly on his cheek.  He leans into the touch, reveling in the fact that he’s apparently allowed to do this now, allowed to let the feel of Armie’s touch make him warm all over without having to feel any shame or guilt.

 

They spend several minutes in peaceful quiet, hands caressing the miles of smooth skin between them.  Finally, Armie’s rumbling stomach breaks the silence, both of them giggle at the sound.  “I guess we should eat something.  You have anything we can make for breakfast?”

 

Part of Timmy doesn’t want to leave the bed, afraid that once they abandon their blissful cocoon of blankets, the night they spent together will fade into memory, that they will go back to being just ‘bros’.  “Uhhh, I think I have some leftover pizza from a few days ago.  Will that work?”

 

Armie’s smile is fond and warm.  “Sounds perfect.”  Timmy doesn’t even have a chance to respond before Armie is climbing out of the bed and ambling toward the kitchen, bare-assed and with the same confident swagger that has always made Timmy weak.  “Stay put, I’ll be right back.”  He calls out as he rounds the corner of the bedroom before disappearing down the hall.

 

He’s tempted to follow Armie to the kitchen, feeling a little guilty that Armie is the guest here and yet is taking care of finding them food, but he knows that Armie doesn’t really care.  The first time Armie visited him in the new apartment, he actually kicked Timmy out of his own kitchen so he could cook without interruption.  He’s learned that Armie takes his food prep _very seriously_ , and it’s best to just stay out of his way and let him do his thing.  It wasn’t a bad gig since he still got to enjoy the end results.

 

A couple minutes later, Armie reappears with the box of pizza and a bottle of water for each other them.  He plops the box on the bed and climbs back in, slipping back under the covers and sitting cross-legged next to Timmy before reaching over and grabbing a slice.

 

Timmy just stares at him while he devours half of it in two bites, trying to wrap his head around Armie, eating pizza, naked in his bed.  It seems like such a surreal notion, he’s not sure how to properly react.

 

Armie must notice him gaping, because he stops mid-bite and raises an eyebrow at him.  “What?”  He mutters around a mouthful of a pizza.  He swallows, waiting for Timmy to say _something_.

 

“I just.”  Timmy starts, stops, not sure what he wants to say.  “Is this real?  You, here?  Don’t you have like…big important meetings to go to or something?  I can’t imagine you have time to just hang out here with me all day.”  He bites at his lip, looks down at the blanket twisted around his leg.

 

Armie casually tosses what’s left of his piece of pizza back into the box and wipes his hand on his bare thigh before turning to grab Timmy’s chin lightly between his thumb and forefinger, tilting it up slowly until Timmy finally flicks his eyes up to meet Armie’s.  “Timmy, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be right than right here.”

 

Timmy swallows hard, feeling his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as Armie still holds his chin up.  “Really?”

 

Armie’s whole face breaks out into a warm smile, his eyes sparkling in the reflection of the sunlight streaming in through the window.  The sound of his quiet chuckle loosens something in Timmy’s chest.  Armie’s hand slides over so it’s cupping the side of his face.  “Of course!  Look, I’m here for a week, I can move some things around if I need to.  Right now, I just want to be here with you.  Assuming you still want me here, that is?”

 

Armie’s still smiling, but it’s no longer reaching his eyes, and Timmy hears the slight hesitation in his question.  He realizes in that moment that he wasn’t the only one not exactly sure how to proceed here, both of them wading into new territory, not wanting to make any missteps.

 

Now Timmy’s face breaks out into a smile, finally feeling like he can breathe and let himself enjoy this unexpected but welcome turn their relationship has taken.  He leans in to close the distance between them, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.  “Yes.”  He breathes his answer into Armie’s mouth.  “I want you here.  You can stay forever if you want.”

 

This time Armie’s chuckle reverberates through him and it makes his entire body vibrate with happiness.  He throws his arms around Armie’s neck and launches his whole body forward, causing Armie to fall back against the bed as they laugh and kiss.

 

“If you insist!”  Armie wheezes out between laughs, quickly shoving the pizza box out of the way before Timmy’s leg connected with it and the contents spilled out everywhere.  They end up mock-wrestling for a few minutes before settling into a passionate kiss that leaves them both hard and panting.

 

Timmy finally pulls back and smirks down at Armie.  “Are you up for an encore of last night?”  He wiggles his eyebrows seductively and fails to suppress the tiny giggle that bubbles out of him.

 

Armie tilts his head and raises an eyebrow.  “Shouldn’t I be asking _you_ that?”  One of Armie’s hands snakes down to palm at his ass, gently wiggling a finger into his crack to rub over his hole.  At Timmy’s wanton moan, Armie presses in just a bit, feeling the muscle give way around his finger.

 

Armie rolls them over so Timmy can be more comfortable on his back.  He removes his finger and bends down to kiss Timmy again, slowly.  “Are you sure you’re ready for this?  We can wait.  I’m not going anywhere.”  Armie’s words ghost across the smooth skin of his cheek, making him shudder.

 

The confirmation that Armie wasn’t planning to leave anytime soon just made him want Armie more.  He answers by surging up and kissing him again, winding his tongue around Armie’s as they melt into each other for several more minutes.

 

The end up making love slowly, unlike the previous night which had been fueled by pent-up desire and the lusty haze of alcohol.  Now they take their time, allowing for the full exploration of their bodies and how they fit together in a way that makes both of them shake with pleasure.

 

After, when Timmy is nestled safely in Armie’s arms as he spoons him, his mind wanders to all the things they haven’t talked about yet.  But just as his thoughts start to take him down a path that would inevitable lead to him freaking out, Armie’s arm holding his middle tightens protectively around him, a silent reassuring gesture that he knew meant things were going to be ok.

 

They don’t leave the bed until noon, when Armie reluctantly suggests they shower and wash all the dried sweat and come off of them before it’s permanently etched into their skin.  They stay under the spray of the water until it runs cold, taking turns washing each other and kissing languidly as the water cascades down their bodies.

 

The hours they spend just lazing around Timmy’s apartment seem endless yet still not enough, never enough.  They talk about everything and nothing, just as they always have.  The only difference is that the “everything” now includes talk of their future _together_ instead of with others.

 

“When did you know?  That what you felt for me was more than just friendship?”  Timmy sips his tea and takes a bite of his leftover Pad Thai as he waits for Armie to answer.

 

They’re back on the bed, sitting cross-legged and facing each other.  The now empty pizza box from this morning has been traded in for several small take-out containers that they’d ordered the night before.  They haven’t left the apartment at all, and they only bothered to put on pants because they had gotten a little chilly after their shower earlier.

 

“Honestly?  I’m not even sure.  It happened so gradually that I didn’t even notice.  Just, one day you’re my buddy and scene partner, the next you’re exactly what I’ve been looking for my whole life but never believed I’d find.”  Timmy blushes and dips his head at Armie’s confession, not sure how to react to the huge implications of that statement.  “What about you?”

 

Timmy chews on his bottom lip for a minute, debating whether or not to give the real answer.  In the end, he knows he can’t lie to Armie even if he wanted to.  “Umm, pretty much since the moment you burst into my piano lesson and hug-attacked me.”  He chuckles, recalling the memory of being completely rocked by the huge, overly-excited man who literally crashed into his life and managed to tilt his entire world on its axis with nothing more than a wide grin and a crushing bear hug.

 

Armie’s eyes go wide at that.  “Wait, really?  That early?”

 

Timmy scrunches up his nose in embarrassment as he nods.  “Yeah, kinda.  I mean, look at you!  I’d be an idiot not to fall in love with you at first sight.”

 

Now it’s Armie’s turn to blush.  His only response is to tug Timmy by the shirt until they’re close enough to breathe in each other’s air for a few seconds before finally sealing their mouths together in a sweet kiss.

 

They stay up until the early hours of the morning laughing and talking, bodies wound around each other so every inch of them was touching.  They’ve been laying quietly for a long time when his mind catches on a thought that he can’t keep to himself.  “Armie?”

 

Armie’s eyes are closed, but he can tell by his breathing that he isn’t completely asleep yet.  “Hmm?”

 

“I like who I am when I’m with you.”

 

There’s silence for a few beats before Armie’s eyes blink open and he meets Timmy’s eyes, his expression unreadable.  After another several seconds, Armie’s features slowly soften into a sweet smile.  He leans over to brush a kiss over Timmy’s cheek.  He pulls back enough to meet Timmy’s eyes again.  “I like me better when I’m with you, too.”

 

Timmy grins as Armie captures his mouth in a lazy kiss, neither one of them coming up for air again until the sun crests over the horizon on another beautiful New York summer morning.


End file.
